Conventionally, a connector, in which a circumference of a terminal is surrounded by a cylindrical shell, is connected to a tip of a cable, such as a coaxial cable, in order to connect the cable to a receptacle or the like included in an electric part, an electronic part, and the like (for example, see Patent Literature 1).
FIG. 19 is a cross-sectional view of the conventional connector.
In FIG. 19, reference numeral 861 denotes a cylindrical shell of a connector connected to a tip of a coaxial cable 891, and a small cylindrical shield cover portion 863 extending from a rear part of the coaxial cable 891 sandwiches an end of the coaxial cable 891 and is connected to a shielded wire 892 of the coaxial cable 891. A circumference of the shell 861 is covered with a cover 811 made of an insulating resin.
In addition, reference numeral 851 denotes a terminal disposed inside the shell 861. A tail portion 852 extending from a rear portion of the shell 861 is connected to a central conductor 894 protruding from the tip of the coaxial cable 891 by a connecting means such as soldering. An insulating member 821 surrounding the circumference of the terminal 851 is fixed inside the shell 861.
If the connector having such a configuration is fitted into a mating connector, a mating terminal 951 is inserted into the terminal 851 to be electrically connected to the terminal 851, and a mating shell 961 is inserted into the shell 861 to be electrically connected to the shell 861.
Patent Literature 1: Japan UM. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 06-041082